miscritsfandomcom-20200223-history
Apollo Nox
Apollo Nox is one of the leaders of the Magicites and is one of the main antagonists of the Miscrits series. He resides in the Nox Domain inside the volcano and he syphons magic from miscrits to use for himself. He is responsible for creating and controlling the elementums that wreak havoc on Miscria. He believes that he shares a lot in common with you (The Player) and also believes that the player is going to destroy Miscria when it is clear that Apollo is doing that. He is an arrogant, greedy, vain, cruel, selfish, delusional, insane, manipulative, and destructive. He dies when the player collects all six essences and defeats him in a grueling three round fight against him in the Nox Domain but one of the scholar shows up and tells you that someone else, not Apollo Nox was behind the magic draining from miscrits scheme. All the Magicites of Full Miscria. descarga.jpg descarga (1).jpg descarga (2).jpg descarga (3).jpg descarga (4).jpg descarga (5).jpg descarga (6).jpg descarga (7).jpg Nox Skillset First Evolution: Fetid Fog - Damage over time Rounds Debilate - Lowers Defense by 11. Tremors - Earth Type Damage over time Rounds Strikes - Earth Type Damage over time Rounds Sweeping Flames - Fire Type Damage over time Rounds Fury - Increases Nox's Physical Attack by 13. Tsunami - Water Attack, 1000+. Cloud Cover - Wind Attack, 1000+. Buried Alive - Earth Attack, 1000+. Dark Barbarity - Physical Attack. Elemental Attacks of every element. Second Evolution: Mend - Heals Nox Turns Strikes - Lightning Type Damage over time Rounds Sweeping Flames - Fire Type Damage over time Rounds Entrap - A Physical Attack that hits until it misses. Tsunami - Water Attack, 1000+. Cloud Cover - Wind Attack, 1000+. Buried Alive - Earth Attack, 1000+. Elemental Attacks of every element. Third Evolution: Sweeping Flames - Fire Type Damage over time Rounds Crushing Blow - A Physical Attack. Fury - Increases Nox's Physical Attack by 13. Nox's Conuse - Confuse but when it hits it doesn't give you immunity Drown - Earth Water Damage over time Rounds Tsunami - Water Attack, 1000+. Cloud Cover - Wind Attack, 1000+. Buried Alive - Earth Attack, 1000+. Elemental Attacks of every element. ENRAGE - Increases Nox's Stats By 100 (uses it if his attacks or defences are lowered by more than 10) 'Dialogues of Nox' "Its a shame that I am asking you to join us."' - Apollo Nox ' "'Did you really think there was anywhere I couldn't find you? I could defeat you whenever I'd like. This is just a game for me" '- Apollo Nox Strategies to Defeat Nox Requirement(s): Furfin, Massive Heal, Epic Heal (If Required), Negate Element. Nox can easily be defeated using Furfin. Once Furfin's turn comes, start with using Negate Element (Note: Negate Element can be purchased only from the Sunfall Kingdom's Items and Relics Shop). '''Then spam Unbreakable (Enchanted Unbreakable would be better) until your HP turns red. Then use '''Enchanted Bask '''and keep doing this process repeatedly until Nox's attacks deal single-digit damage. Then Attack Using '''Enchanted Nature's Poison '''and '''Enchanted Toxic '''followed by '''Smiley Slam. Keep your HP red because if not, Nox will use very powerful attacks. Tip: '''You can use items for elemental and physical attack. Also you can buy relics for health, defenses and attacks like '''Flying Carpet Fragment '''or '''Molten Coin. Warning! Do not lower Nox's attacks and defenses above 10 when he is in the 3rd evolution, since he will use Enrage to raise all his stats by 100, giving you a very high chance to lose. Note: '''If you want to defeat Nox using '''Lavarilla, '''you need a lot of luck. Requirement(s): Wisper, Negate Element, Potions for Defenses, HP and Elemental Attack (If Required). Nox can easily be defeated using Wisper. When his turn comes use Negate Element (because you don't know if he will use strikes). Then start by spamming Safeguard (easier if enchanted) until your HP become red. Then if he deals you less than 30 damage use Power Nap (it '''MUST be enchanted) and continue with increasing defenses. When he starts dealing you like 10 damage you can use Merlin's Beard (better if enchanted), Potions for Elemental attack and High Focus (so you can be sure it won't miss). Warning: if your Wisper doesn't have much health you MUST enchant Thump because it can happen that you must increase your life but go to orange zone with Power Nap. Tip: '''You can use items for elemental. Also you can buy relics for health, defences and elemental attack like '''Flying Carpet Fragment '''or '''Molten Coin. Category:NPCs